Diary Of a Photographer : A series of one-shots in Brandon's POV
by Your Fellow Thespian
Summary: This is a series of different scenes in the book in Brandon's P.O.V Because come on Who else was wondering what he was thinking I gaurantee I will make the halloween dance the sweetheart and the listening party also all the fights between Nikki and Brandon. MUCH BRANIKKI (ORIGINALLYPUBLISHED ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT : Fire Falls Fae)
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the lunchroom holding my lunch box. As I headed over to my table I heard a scream come from across the room. When I turned my head I saw a girl lying on the floor with spaghetti and cherry jubilee covering her face and clothes. I couldn't hold in the gasp that escapped my motuh as the whole lunch room erupted into laughter. For a moment I just watched in horror as she looked around in misery. As I started to walk over to her I heard Mackenzie yell very loudly, "SO, NIKKI, ARE YOU HAVING A NICE TRIP?!" As I got a closer look I saw that it _was_ Nikki. By the time I reached her, she was crying her eyes out.

I smiled gently at her as I bent down and moved my camera that hung from my neck away from her face. I rached down and gently took her hand and pulled her of the floor. As I did so, I could feel a million butterflies rushing through my body. "You... okay?" I asked gently. She made a weird sound in her throat and took a deep breath, "Sure. I'm okay. I had spaghetti for dinner yesterday but it wasn't nearly this slippery!" She said and cringed. I smiled though. Nikki really knew how to lighten a situation. I quickly grabbed a napkin that lie on the table next to me and handed it to her. As I did so I noticed our hands touch and blushed as we looked into each other's eyes.

Then I said probably the weirdest thing ever, "Um... I think you have... something on you face?" I cringed inwardly at that statement. I noticed a small bluch on her face. "Probably my lunch..." she said quietly. "Yeah, probably..." I replied shyly. We stared at each other for a moment bluching and smiling. Why does she have to be so beautiful?

Suddenly the lunch monitor, came over and started cleaning the mess and lecturing Nikki about her responsibility to keep her food on her tray at all times. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled at Nikki again. "I guess I'll see you in biology," I said.

She nodded smiling, "Yeah.. okay. And thanks. You know, for the napkin," she replied blushing

I chuckled and nodded, "Hey, no prob."

"Actually, we have napkins just like this at home. My mom got them on sale. At Wal-Mart..."

I really didn't know what to say as I blushed and nodded for probably the twentieth time that conversation.

"Oh, that's, um... cool. Well, later."

"Sure, see ya, in bio,"

I leaned down and picked up my backpack and left the lunch room.

I sighed when I made it out of the lunch room. That was probably the most awkward conversation in the history of awkward conversations. But I'm kind of glad that I talked to her and helped her.

And those butterflies...

I have a crush

On Nikki Maxwell

**_BAM_  
**

**_FIRST CHAPTER DONE_**

**_I HOPE YOU ENJOYED_**

**_I KNOW IT'S KIND OF SLOW BUT I HAD TO DO THIS ONE _**

**_IT WILL GET BETTER AS IT PROGRESSES AS I'M DOING IT IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking into the school with the rain pouring over the umbrella I held. As I reached for the door of the school I noticed something on the curb from the corner of my eye. When I turned around I saw that Nikki was huddled up in a ball with her legs curled to her chest. Her face was sad and forlorn. I hate it when she looked like that. I slowly walked over to her and stood behind her placing my umbrella so it was over the both of us. She seemed to notice the lack of rain as she looked up at me a moment later. She seemed surprised to see me standing there.

"You... okay?" I asked quietly.

She didn't respond.

I extended my hand for her to take. She stared at it and sighed, seeming to have an internal battle with herslf of whether she should get up. She finally took ahold of my hand and I gently pulled her up from the curb. This whole thing rememinded me of the lunchroom incident. We both just stood there, not saying anything. She was staring at the ground, her bangs covering her beautiful face. I stared at her and suddenly had the urge to just grab her and kiss her. But I knew I couldn't do that. She probably doesn't like me and anyways we had still only known each other for about a month.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tissue I remembered putting in there. I offered it over to her, "Um... I think you have... something on your face?" I said quoting the last time something similar to this happened. "Probably SNOT!" She said sarcastically as she took the tissue from my hand.

"Yeah, probably," I said trying to suppress my smile. That's when I noticed she was wearing bunny slippers, "Like... I dig those shoes!"

"They're NOT shoes. They're bunny slippers! I was in a REALLY big hurry this morning, okay!" She blew her nose loudly as if angry.

I guess being funny was the wrong move. I decided to change the subject to her smashed painting that lie on the sidewalk.

"So... um, it looks like you had a little accident with your project."

"I wouldn't call it 'little'." she said sadly.

"Well, if it will make you feel any better, Mackenzie is entering some life-size paper dolls. I'd say your painting is STILL better than hers. Even in twenty-seven pieces. With mud smeared on it. And a few worms."

I grinned mischeviously.

"Come on. Everyone knows you have more talent in your smallest burp than-" I said referring to a conversation we had earlier but she cut me off.

"Yeah! I KNOW...!" she said.. i could have sworn I saw her blushing. She finally smiled at me and I winked back in response. I could be such a dork sometimes, though she didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks for the umbrella!" she said happily.

It was good to see a smile on her face, I hated it when she was sad. The fact that it was me to brighten her day made it all the better. "Hey, no prob," I replied nonchalantly.

We walked to the front entrance and entered the building. "I need to get my shoes out of my locker and then go to the office to call my dad. Hopefully, he can drop off some dry clothing." She said, turning to me. I didn't want to say goodbye yet and leave her, "So... I'll walk you to the office if you don't mind. My class is on the way." She smiled and nodded gratefully.

As we walked down the halls of few people stared while others pointed and laughed. Nikki seemed to easily ignore it but I glared at each and every person. I was a fairly quiet person but I hated it when people targeted my friends. When we finally got to her locker, there was a crowd of kids surrounding it. Everyone scattered when they saw her and we finally saw what they were staring at.

On her locker in what looked to be lipstick were the words "Bug Girl" with a roach drawn above it. I gaped at it. How could somebody be so cruel? When I looked over at Nikki, her hand was covering her mouth and she seemed to be holding back tears. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, in an attempt at comforting her, "I-I'm really sorry!" I stammered wanting to pull her into a hug and soothe her, "Only a real loser would something as mean and as stupid as..."

But before I could finish she ran down throught the crowded halls with tears streaming down her face. I sighed, wishing I could go after her and pull her into a hug, kissing her and telling her it would be alright. But I couldn't do that. That took courage. I was not a couragous person. I just wish I could at least make her feel better. I sighed and gently picked up my stuff and walked away.


End file.
